For example, a piece of water sports equipment is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,301 B2, which consists of a specific boat unit as well as of an external flying unit. The boat unit draws in water via a high-performance pump and transfers it to the flying unit via a hose. This flying unit can also be strapped to the back of a person. The water drawn in by the boat unit is transferred as water jet via the hose to the flying unit. The water jet is ejected again via two manually controllable nozzles at the flying unit. Due to the repulsive effect, the person soars, depending on the position of the nozzles and adjusted power of the high-power pump.
A water jet deflecting device, which consists of a tube system, for connecting to a jet ski is known from WO 2013041 787 A1. The external flying unit can be connected to a commercial jet ski by means of this water jet deflecting device.
To control the power of the water jet drive of the boat unit or of the jet ski from the external flying unit, the use of a very long, for example at least 10 meters long Bowden cable, is known. Such a Bowden cable can be arranged at the hose between the external flying unit and the boat unit or the jet ski, for example. At the boat unit or the jet ski, the long Bowden cable can be connected to the accelerator, to a Bowden cable of the boat unit or of the jet ski connected to the accelerator or directly to the butterfly control valve in the intake section of the engine of the boat unit or of the jet ski. For example, the external flying unit can thus control the acceleration function at the boat unit or the jet ski via the mechanical Bowden cable.
However, it is disadvantageous that the mechanical arrangement is very sluggish when using such a long Bowden cable and often leads to a jamming, for example, so that the gas no longer goes back independently, for example. Such an arrangement furthermore requires frequent and extensive maintenance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a remote operating device for remotely operating a floating device comprising a water jet drive, which is embodied in such a flexible manner that it can be operated without extensive retrofitting measures at known floating devices comprising a water jet drive, for example jet skis or jet boats, and is less error-prone as well as more robust than the solution known from the state of the art.